


People Are People

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So We're different colors,<br/>And Different breeds;<br/>And Different People<br/>Have Different Needs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Are People

_So we’re different colors, and different breeds…_

 

"He’s an utter asshole, kar."

"Dan I know-"

"Don’t fuckin call me that."

"Then call me by my full name.", sassed the mutantblood. Eridan huffed and grumbled, stretching out his fingers that had grown sore from his practice with the rapier. Karkat had wanted a sparring partner, and Eridan was recovering yet again from being prodded at by a certain psiionic so the release of tension was quite helpful.

Karkat ruffled Eridan’s too-wavy hair, making the seadweller mockingly whine before snickering as he waved the shorter troll’s hand away.

"It looks bad enough, don’t make it wworse."

"Wow, for oneth you thay thomething I can agree with."

"Sollux no.", groaned Karket as Eridian’s fin immediately flared and narrowed his eyes.

"Shut ya fuckin trap pissblood."

"Oh, egadth, I am grandly wounded by thuch displays of wit. Pithblood, never heard thomeone uthe that one.", drawled Sollux, arms crossed as he looked back to Karkat, "Tho, KK, I wath wondering if we could go a few roundth and FF thaid you were down here with fishdick."

Eridan was glaring, Karkat was pondering; and then he got a horribly, wonderfully, awfully, perfect idea.

"Actually Sollux, I’m honestly kinda tired. I haven’t been sleeping well and I just got through dealing with Eridan.", said Karkat with a little shrug and stretch, "But, Eridan looks like he’s got a bit more fight in him."

"I’m certainly w-willin to bust a skull or two.", growled the seadweller as he got to his feet.

"Aw come on KK,", whined the psiionic, leaning back and sitting on air as he held himself aloft, "It’th no fun if he’th juth gonna shoot me from the far thi-"

"I don’t use a fuckin gun f’sparrin, you coddamn dolt.", snarled Eridan, "This is hand-ta-hand combat, pure an simple."

"Or blade to blade.", chimed Karkat as he grinned, "You two have fun."

Sollux groaned in annoyance as he followed Eridan. He watched the seadweller with a tilted head; he’d never seen him without a cape and scarf before; or even with short sleeves like now.

Sollux scoffed. Eridan looked so wiry; even worse than the coder. He put one hand on his own bony hip and shook his head. This would be far too easy.

"Got any requethtth? Sinth, you know, I could juth toth you out the door."

"No holds.", said Eridan briskly, "Unless its a pin a course."

"A pin?"

The coder squawked and swore when Eridan moved; like a shark to a minnow, and slammed the psiionic stomach first against the wall as arms were held at uncomfortable flat angles.

"Yeah; a pin, Sol.", growled Eridan before quickly releasing him.

"I knew what it was."

"Uh huh.", said Eridan sarcastically as they heard Karkat distantly shut the doors behind them, "I’vve reason ta believve you couldn’t figure out a coddamn fistfight evven if wwe translated it into equations."

Sollux flared slightly, “I can fucking hold my own, ED.”

Eridan pulled off his black-framed glasses, “I knoww you can. Next ‘request’ as ya put it.”

Sollux felt a cold chill on his spine as Eridan gave a too-sharkish smile and spoke, “We fight in the dark.”

"Fucking why."

"Seadwwellers see terribly in the light; wworse’n you do, y’fuckin hermit. Wwhy d’you think I wear glasses wwith a blue tint?"

"…Oh.", said Sollux quietly.

"Agreed? There’ll be lowwlights along the bottom, so y’don’t expend all y’psiionics lightin the room for y’self."

"Thure, why not.", said Sollux blandly as Eridan tossed his glasses to the sidelines, where a small folded pile of purple lay.

And then, the lights went out.

And, much as he was loathe to admit it, Sollux screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT ED?!"

Eridan laughed, “Its just fuckin bioluminescence.”

"IT’TH FUCKING WEIRD."

Eridan blinked eyes that shimmered, “Sorry about my biology then. Come on technofucker, let’s see wwhat you got.”

Sollux scoffed, moving carefully in the low but manageable light as blue and red began to lash out at Eridan. He was uninterested; its was JUST Eridan. If it was someone like Karkat, or maybe even Kanaya, he could see being worried. But it was just fishdick; how damage could he really do?

Turns out, quite a bit.

Sollux, used to fighting without touching, swore loudly as Eridan darted easily; a flicker of violet dashing about between blue and red. And then, the seadweller was too close to use psiionics.

Sollux braced himself, blocking the fist and choking hard when it was followed sharply by a knee to the stomach. Two fists slammed down the back of his neck, and he barely caught them before the blow struck.

Eridan growled a curse when blue and red laced around his wrists, “No holds, asshole!”

Sollux, never one to mind using low blows, slammed a sharp elbow into Eridan’s pelvis, expecting him to drop.

There was a wince, and then Sollux was kicked in the chin. The psiionics stuttered as he toppled back to land on his ass, Eridan standing proudly and irate.

"That wwas wweak."

"What the fuck, ED. That’th dropped KK before!"

""Yeah, wwell, Kar hasn’t had a saddle betwween his legs either."

"Good point."

Sollux was glaring; five minutes in and he was on his ass in front of a yawning Eridan Ampora. He stood, shaking himself slightly and rechanneling the psiionic powers encased in his skull.

His fists and feet glinted; touched with an electric shock that could burn skin. He knew that the cameras in this room were showing anyone outside that he had just been slightly whipped by an Ampora, and that was unforgivable.

Eridan could smell the sharp electric scent, and readied himself with a smile.

Karkat watched outside as they charged. His eyes scanned quietly over each movement, each flung punch and hard kick and snarl and swear.

The pair was grinning madly, even as Sollux’s glasses broke into shards and his eyes crackled like strobe lights; even as a glancing blow hisses and burnt the fabric of Eridan’s t shirt, leading to it being discarded and his fins to display and quiver.

He watched the two “enemies” tear each other apart with a snort.

Oh yeah, there was “hate” there alright. 

Eridan grunted when his back hit the floor, snarling as Sollux was on top of him. He was pinned, fair and square, and he hauled and pushed at the psiionic with snapping teeth and angry glazed eyes.

"Gotcha.", panted the psiionic, his clothes torn and a few yellow specks dotting his lips from the split.

"Yeah, yeah."

Sollux swallowed hard as Eridan’s head went back and relaxed, exposing his throat when the violetblood’s face turned to the side. Gills fluttered lightly.

The next sound had a violently blushing Karkat shutting off the monitors and marching right to the door.

Eridan ground his teeth together and choked on air as Sollux bit hard just underneath the soft violet lines; psiionically charged hands tightened on the seadwellers wrists, preventing him from moving as the bite faded into sucking hard at the skin to leave a deep purple mark; smeared lightly with yellow blood from the psiionics damaged lips.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO!", called Karkat from the open door as lights flickered back on. Eridan winced and hissed, and Sollux stood to glare at Karkat.

The redblood shook his head and eyed the yellowblood, “Acting like that, people are gonna realize that your whole act about refusing his pitch quadrant is just that; an act.”

Sollux blanched and Eridan looked away.

"I’ll keep the secret, don’t worry. But if you two fuck up, I will not hesitate to skin you both, got it?"

He walked closer, handing Eridan his glasses and folded cloak, “I think you’re done with smacking people around. Go pay your penance for losing.”

Sollux snickered as Eridan blushed.


End file.
